Mamodo Battles!
by ToxicMoon101
Summary: A sixteen year old social outcast finds herself in the middle of an ancient battle all because she saved a cat. [Set one thousand years after Zatch Bell was crowned King!] Accepting OCs!


**Summary: A sixteen year old social outcast finds herself in the middle of an ancient battle all because she saved a cat. [Set one thousand years after Zatch Bell was crowned King!] Accepting OCs!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell, or anything affiliated with the Manga or Anime. All rights go to Makoto Raiku.**

* * *

Thirty-first century Boston, Massachusetts, United States was a city absolutely bursting with life and color.

Cloud-touching skyscrapers reflected the morning sun's rays into rainbows. Lightening-fast city trains made of crystal flashed through the streets. People of all shapes and sizes crowded the sidewalks.

One of those people was Riley Mordecai.

She stuck out like a sore thumb in the mass of colorful garments and obnoxious personalities. Riley was dressed in a black jacket that consumed her tiny frame; her jet black hair twirled into an updo. Her candy apple red heels & lipstick was the only colour on the sixteen year old girl's body.

Save for her cold, violet eyes.

She walked amongst her fellow Bostonians – on her left was a business woman, dressed in an immaculate white suit and to her right was a purple-haired rockstar with multiple face piercings. Talk about diverse, eh?

Ha. Diverse didn't even begin to cover the oddity that was the human race of the thirty-first century. Not even close.

Main Street was the quickest route to get to Riley's high school. She usually took back roads, to avoid the hustle-N-bustle of the inner city, but had been running a bit behind that morning.

Monte Miller Academy was stark and sleek like most buildings in DT Boston, and towered six stories into the sky. The beginning of Riley's tenth grade year had started a few weeks back.

She elbowed her way out of the vivid crowd and slipped into a light alleyway that served as a shortcut to the school. If she hurried, she'd make it on time.

Riley heard nothing but the click of her heels on the pavement, but something else slowly wormed its way into earshot. Was that giggling?

She rounded the corner and Monte Miller came into view, as well did something else.

In a small back parking lot, three small children huddled over something, pocking and prodding and giggling. Riley heard a hiss, followed by more laughing.

"Pock him with the stick again, Antoine!" exclaimed the boy with the baseball cap. More laughing ensued.

Bullying? Riley took a step in their direction. "Hey!"

The three boys looked up, startled. They couldn't have been any older than eight or nine, but their guilty expressions were undeniable.

Riley started toward them. "Hey, knock it off!"

One of the boys said "scatter!" and they all took off in separate directions and Riley couldn't have caught up with them even if she had the time to; _especially _in heels.

Their victim had been a feline with sandy-brown fur. It was snared in some kind of netting and was struggling to free itself.

Riley bent down on one knee and tried to undo the knots caused by the cat's frantic movements. "You're gonna need to calm down if you want me to get this off you." Riley said.

As if understanding her, the cat's movement's slowed and eventually stopped altogether.

Riley stared at the cat with wide eyes. Had he…had he _understood her_? No way. There was absolutely no way. Maybe he was just tired of struggling. Yeah, that was it. That _had _to be it.

She slowly undid the rest of the knots and pried the net off, slinging it to the side.

The cat was immediately on its feet (or _paws_) and flying through the air, agilely landing on a garbage can a few yards away. It turned and stared with large, luminous eyes. Both its ears and tail stood erect.

Riley slowly rose to her feet, thinking of an article she'd read on cats. About how they were extremely aggressive when or if they felt threatened…

The cat took a step forward.

"Nice kitty." Riley said complacently, shuffling back. The cat watched her every move, missing nothing.

Riley's heel caught on something and she stumbled a bit. Looking down, she saw a book.

And not just any book. This book was thick; a hardcover with strange hieroglyphics on the cover, and it seemed to draw her in.

The feline watched intently as the girl, not taking her violet eyes off him, bent down and scooped up his book. She was just about to open it, when a gong sounded in the distance. It appeared significant to the human girl, as her head snapped up at the sound.

She cursed, dropped his book and shot off. He didn't once look away from her dark form as she disappeared into one of the many human towers.

* * *

"Ms. Mordecai, nice of you to join us this morning." That would be Riley's too-strict-for-words, English Professor Mr. Balthazar.

"I saved a cat."

"_You _need saving, sweetie," said Suli Silver, also infamously known as Suli the Seductress. In other words, she 'got around'. She made a face at Riley's clothes from the front of the class.

A few kids in the class sniggered. Even Mr. Balthazar was fighting a smile as he said, "That's a tardy. Take your seat now."

Riley trudged toward her desk in the back. Her one and only friend, Taffy Templeton, slid forward in her seat and whispered harshly, "Hey, _Slutty _Silver. Close your legs why don't ya, the fishy smell is nauseating."

Suli's bright blonde head whipped around. "I thought being bulimic and feeling nauseated went hand in hand?"

Taffy flipped her the bird.

Once Riley was seated, she pulled out her laptop to type up the notes on the board. Taffy leaned over and asked her about the cat.

Riley gave the briefest summary she could, as she typed away. She didn't tell Taffy about how the cat had stared at her with such intense eyes. Or how she'd felt drawn to read that book she'd tripped over.

Riley shook herself out of the memory, not wanting to think about it. It was all just too bizarre.

The rest of school passed without a hitch. Riley did her work, ate lunch with Taffy in the school's courtyard, and just tried to not think. At approximately 3:00, the final bell rang.

Riley packed up her things and followed the stream of students out the doors and down the flight of stairs. Taffy met her by the school's gate. "_Omigod_, can you believe what happened to Zeetah Clearwater?!"

Taffy loved her some gossip. She literally knew everything about everybody. Riley's reply was instinct by this point. "No. What?"

"_She's pregnant_! Can you believe that?!"

Zeetah Clearwater, the mathlete? No… "Where'd you here that?"

Taffy gaped at her friend. "The question, my dear friend, is where _haven't _I heard it? It's all over school!"

"And have you confirmed with Zeetah?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Aye Templeton!" both girls turned to see Mattox Manuel jogging toward them, a large smile on his handsome face.

Riley was surprised Monte Miller's basketball star even knew who Taffy was and, if Taffy's expression was any indicator, she was too.

"Yes..?"

"Is it true you're bulimic?" he had the nerve to look sheepish.

Taffy's face blanched. Her mouth opened and then closed.

Mattox rubbed the back of his neck. "Just, people heard Suli Silver say—"

"Suli Silver? Suli 'the Seductress' Silver? Are you kidding me? No, I'm not fucking bulimic, get outta here." Mattox turned a bright red and turned away. "And don't believe everything you hear! Especially from that skank!" Taffy called after him.

Riley eyed her friend. After a minute she asked "still think Zeetah's pregnant?"

Taffy, face flushed, smirked. "Okay, okay, I see your point."

Riley shrugged. "Did you see Mattox's tomato face after you called him out?"

"Yeah, that was great. Very satisfying." Taffy smiled.

They were getting closer to that same back parking lot now. For some reason beyond her, Riley felt tense.

As they walked past, she couldn't help but spare a glance. Neither the cat nor the book was in sight. She released the breath she'd been holding.

Seriously, why was Riley losing her cool over this? She'd chased off those rotten brats and freed the kitty of the net. _The End_.

So why did it feel so much like the beginning?

* * *

Riley shared a small home with her Grandma Lula. Riley just called her nana Lu.

The house was nestled in thick vegetation. Vibrant, exotic flowers were everywhere, and the aroma was indescribable. Riley was surprised nana Lu wasn't outside, caring for the trees, or watering the shrubs. It was her grandmother's favorite hobby.

Riley nudged the front door open with her shoulder. "Nana! I'm home!"

"Welcome home, dear! I'm in the kitchen."

Riley collapsed on the couch, feeling comfort in the warmth of her home, with the smell of freshly baked cookies surrounding her…enticing her.

Riley was up and headed for the kitchen before she knew what she was doing. Nobody on the planet baked better than nana.

"I smell cookies," Riley said, entering the kitchen. Goosebumps immediately broke out on her skin. What the?

Nana chuckled. "Your nose never fails you, Smiley." Smiley was an old nickname given to Riley when she was little and blonde and smiled all the time. A lot has changed. "They're on the stove, cooling off."

"What's that?" Riley asked, feeling ice enter her veins.

Nana smiled. "Riley, meet the newest addition to our family – Sandy!" She held up a cat.

No, not just _a _cat. _The _cat. The one she saved this morning.

Riley lost her breath, watching the cat watch her. _Those eyes…_

Nana was still rambling on. "…so I decided to name him Sandy, because of his nice sandy coat." Nana Lu smiled. "What do you think?"

Riley didn't know quite what to think. "Are – I – is he wild?"

Nana snuggled the cat – or _Sandy _– to her chest. But the feline's eyes never left Riley's. "Don't know, don't care. He's the sweetest thing. Pretty little guy too. He's a keeper."

Riley opened her mouth but nothing came out. The cat had her tongue…

"Weirdest thing – he appeared out of nowhere this morning, while I was outside watering the plants. And he was carrying a book in his mouth – a hefty book at that." She set Sandy down and shuffled over to the dinner table.

Sandy just sat, staring, _watching_. His tail swished back and forth when nana held up the book from this morning.

"Here's the unreadable sucker," Lula said, waving it in the air. "It's in a language I've never ever seen in my seventy years. But you're smart. Maybe you'd know?" she held it out to her granddaughter, who still stood paralyzed in the doorway.

Sandy meowed.

"Hey, that's the first sound he's made all day! He must like you," nana winked.

Riley shook her head, feeling dazed. "I need to…get started on my homework." Without waiting for a response, Riley turned and ran like hell to her room.

Once there, she paced back and forth for at least ten minutes, thinking. Thinking about the odds that the same cat from earlier had wondered to her home. As big and busy of a city this was and it was her house he'd ended up at.

Riley had an inkling suspicion that this wasn't a coincidence.

She decided to shower, to wash away everything. The warm water helped. In her bathroom, still wet from her shower, she stared at herself in the mirror.

Her jet black hair fell to just past her shoulder blades. Her skin was so pale. Her eyes shone violet.

A knock at her door startled her. "Smiley? You okay?"

Riley snagged her bathrobe off the door handle and slipped it on. "Of course."

"You left your bag downstairs. You know… your bag with your homework in it?"

Riley squeezed her eyes shut. What a rookie mistake. "Oh, yes, of course."

"You sure everything's alright dear?"

_Aside from stalking cats and compelling books…_ "Positive."

Nana sighed. "Alright, if you say so. I made your favorites for supper."

"I'll be there in five."

Riley waited till she heard her grandmother shuffling down the hall to open the door. She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out an oversized black t-shirt with a giant skull in the middle. She was just getting ready to drop the bathrobe when she heard a meow.

Riley whirled around, immediately spotting Sandy on her bed, on her pillow. The velvet curtains were closed, so her room was pretty dark. But those golden eyes she could see so well.

Swallowing her fear, Riley took a small step forward. "How did you know I live here? Huh?"

Sandy just stared at her. Riley realized then that cat was so unnerving because of how intense its gaze way.

Riley tried again. "What do you want?"

Other than a slight swish of his tail, Sandy did nothing.

Okay, Riley was definitely being foolish. She was interrogating a cat for crying out loud. Maybe she did belong in the loony bin like Suli Silver always said.

But, in Riley's defense, those were some pretty freak circumstances.

She was laughing at herself as she undid her rob, but Sandy was meowing again. Looking at him, Riley saw that he was waving both his front paws in the air. Getting her attention, or…?

And then he shot out of her bedroom. Riley flung off her bathrobe and threw on the shirt and followed him out the door.

Riley found him in the kitchen, on top of the kitchen table, pawing at the book.

"Ain't he darling?" nana said from the stove.

Riley was too transfixed on the book to heed her any notice. The book that called to her...

She took a step forward, and then another, and another. But Grandma Lula cut in front of her with a plate of homemade greens, corn bread, and her special meatloaf. "And there are still them cookies for dessert."

"Thanks, nana." She headed to the table and sat down in front of the book.

Lula swatted Sandy off the table. "No table sitting, ya hear?" her voice was laced with love.

Sandy rubbed up to Riley's leg, eventually settling on her foot. So Riley pulled her knee up against her chest.

They ate early dinners because nana Lu went to be early. Riley's grandmother asked her very trivial things, mostly about school and grades, until both their plates were clear.

"Any room for cookies?" that was a grandma for you – always trying to stuff you to death.

"I think if I eat anything else, I'll explode." Riley smiled, as she slyly slipped the book under her shirt. It felt warm against her bare stomach. "I think I'm going to get started on my homework – _for_ _real _this time."

Nana Lu squinted at her granddaughter. "You're the only sixteen year old I know who willingly does her homework." She said before winking. She reached out and ruffled her granddaughter's still damp hair.

Back in her room, Riley dropped her bag on her bed, quickly following suit. Pulling out the book, it glowed eerily in the dark of her room.

"Definitely not normal." She watched as Sandy trotted into her room. He sat on the floor across from her and resumed his watching.

She took a deep breath and opened the book, expecting anything to happen, and feeling a little disappointed when nothing did. She leaned over and flicked on her bedside lamp.

In the dim glow the lamp cast, Riley saw the book was filled with unreadable blue text; literally page, after page, after page. The writing didn't even look familiar. Maybe Hebrew?

Riley flipped to the next page and warmth filled her hands. She gasped. There, at the top right, was a readable paragraph! It was hard to miss, with the brown ink and the fact that it seemed to…to glow?

_The First Spell: Doruk_

What did that mean? Spell? Doruk? None of it made any sense.

She looked at Sandy, who now stood up on all fours, tail whipping back and forth. Tail wagging meant he was excited, but for what?

Riley couldn't figure out what the cat was trying to say for the life of her. And she still had a lot of homework to do. So she shut the book and set it aside, resolving to try and figure it out tomorrow.

Sandy's tail stopped moving and Riley could've sworn he made a face at her. And not a pleasant one either.

* * *

_Late that night_

"One out of ten, how sure are you that a Mamodo resides here?" asked a man in an immaculately tailored suit. His reddish hair was graying on the sides and there were frown lines on his face.

"Fifteen." The deep, demonic voice came from what could only be described as a monster. It stood at least twelve feet tall and was dressed in nothing but a strip of cloth that covered its privates. Most of its upper body was covered in a mane of coarse white hair and two large tusks protruded out of its mouth. "The scent is faint, but it's there."

The gentleman pointed to a glistening city in the distance, a bright orange book in hand. "Then let us rid the Human Earth of one more Mamodo. What do you say, my big pal Biagio?"

The monster, Biagio, roared out its agreement and the two descended on Boston.

* * *

**A/N:** Eek! So what do you guys think? Lots of dialogue, I know. But that's to be expected of a first chapter, right? Anyhow, lots of fun Mamodo action to look forward to in the next chapter, so REVIEW and staytuned!

**OC Guidelines:**

**Mamodo:**

Name:

Age: (5 to 20 years old)

Appearance: (looks and clothing)

Personality:

Book Color:

Spell Theme:

Spell List: (minimum of 5 spells, can reuse spells from the anime/manga)

Abilities: (anything outside of spells)

Morality: (Good, Neutral, Evil)

Relationship with Partner:

**Human Partner:**

Name:

Age: (5 to 99 years old)

Appearence: (Looks and clothing)

Personality:

Morality: (Good, Neutral, Evil)

History: (brief life story)


End file.
